Izaya and his love
by Zoura the illusions master
Summary: Izaya met a girl, amaze by her, so he fall in love with her, the more he spent time with her, the more he changes. (sorry for the bad writing) izayaXoc
1. Chapter 1

Name: Sofia jones

Current age: 18

Hair: short length, white (completely natural), bangs hang in her left eye, usually left in a high ponytail.

Eyes: bright bloody red.

Personality: shy, but sweet and nice, quiet sneaky, when scared she uses her switchblades, and agilely she learns from watching from Izaya.

Hobbies: painting, cooking, reading, and watching TV.

Outfit: (beginning) a torn green jacket, and torn blue jeans, (later on) a black jacket with cat ears on the hoodie and blue jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

Streets of Ikebukuro

It was a snowy day; Izaya Orihara was walking down the streets of Ikebukuro. He looks around for Shizuo Heiwajimi, until him saw him fighting some girl. She had a hoodie over her head, Shizuo throw a vending machine at her, but she dodges. Sofia throws a switchblade at Shizuo that which hit him at the arm. Sofia try to run away as far as she could, but she bump right into izaya. They both fall down. Shizuo ran after her, but as soon he saw Izaya, he grabs the nearest street sigh.

Shizuo: "Izaya"!

Shizuo was about to throw the street sigh, until Izaya got up, pulls out one of his switchblade, grab sofia by the wrist, held her against his chest, and pressed the switchblade to her neck.

Izaya: "hold on Shizu-Chan, if you throw that at me, I will kill this girl".

Shizuo: "go ahead, that little brat stole my money".

Izaya chuckled.

Izaya: "hah, you got rob".

Izaya was too busy laughing; that he let his guard down and moves the switchblade away from the Sofia's neck. She uses her free hand to punch him in the face, leaving huge bruise mark on his cheek. As soon as he let go of her wrist, she made a run for it. Shizuo throw the street sigh at her but miss and ran after her.

Shizuo: "hey, come back here with my money"!

Izaya: "well, this should be fun".

Izaya quickly recover from the punch, and ran down an alley. Shizuo grabs a vending machine, and tosses at her, but she jumps out of the way. Izaya came out of the alley, and throw his switchblade at soon as she quickly turns around, the blade made a clean cut through her stomach. She almost hit the ground, but she uses all of her strength to stay up. She throws two switchblades at Izaya. One made a cut on his cheek, the other almost through his chest. He tries not to show weakness. He coughs up a little blood. She took off running. Izaya try his best to stay up and ran after her, so did shizuo.

They ran after her, until they lost her. Izaya and Shizuo spilt up to look for her. Izaya find Sofia walking down a dark alley, so he follows her. She walking down an alley, having a feeling like someone was following her. She met up a bunch of people from the yellow scarves. Izaya was suspense.


	3. Chapter 3

The Yellow scarves 1: "so, did you bring the money"?

Sofia: "yes".

She tosses a bag full of money to them. They look inside, counting the money.

The Yellow scarves 1: "sorry, but this is not enough".

Sofia: "what!? But, but!

The yellow scarves: "no butts, guys".

He snaps his fingers, and two guys bring two other people, a men and a woman, who don't look like they belong in the yellow scarves. They held two guns against their heads.

Sofia: "wait, don't shoot them, please I'll bring more, just give me more time"!

The yellow scarves: "sorry, but you know the rules".

He snaps his fingers, and then a gun shots went off, then everything went silent. The two people hit the ground dead. The pure white snow turns into bright bloody red.

Sofia: …no...

Tears came rolling down her face. The men grab hers neck and press her against the wall. He grabs his knife and jabs it through her hand.

The yellow scarves: "now listen, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, now go give some money, or you can be my sex slave".

He chuckled at the last part. He smash his lip into hers, kissing her roughly.

She pushes him away, causing him to smash in to the wall. He slowly gets up, and grabs a gun.

The yellow scarves: "that's it, it's time to die"!

He points it at her, and was about to shoot her until someone throws something sharp at his hand, causing him to drop his gun. They turn their heads to see Izaya.

Izaya: "leave her alone and nobody gets hurt".

The yellow scarves: "yeah, you in one army".

They all laugh, until Shizuo pushes a guy in the face, causing him flying toward the streets.

Shizuo: "now, leave her alone, before I beat the liven shit out of you"?

Izaya grabs Sofia's hand and walk away with Shizuo, until they heard a gunshot. Izaya let goes of Sofia's hand and almost collapse. They turn around and saw one of the yellow scarves holding a gun.

Izaya slowly got back up in his feet.

Shizuo: "that's it, you're dead"!

Shizuo ran after the yellow scarves and beat them up. Sofia got scare, and took off running. Izaya ran after her. Izaya ran for few minutes, and then he starts to feel dizzy. He stops running to regain balance, his sight become blurry, and pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinra's apartment

Izaya's pov

Ow, my head. I open my eyes and these lights blinded me.

A familiar voice: "good, you're awake".

Izaya: "I can't see".

A familiar voice: "ops, sorry".

Someone turn off the lights. I look around, and I saw Shinra.

I realize I was at his apartment. I tried to sit up on the bed; I saw I was cover in bandages.

Izaya: "Ow, what happen, how did I got here"?

Shinra: "Shizuo carry you here, while you were unconscious, from losing to much blood".

Izaya: "oh, yeah forget, I was chasing this girl".

Shinra: "a girl? What girl"?

Izaya: "oh nothing, it's just a girl, who Shizu-chan got rob from".

I hear someone open the door, I turn around and saw Shizu-chan angry.

Shizuo: "you shut up, you little fucking flea"!

Izaya: "Shizu-chan, it's nice to see you".

Shinra walk next to Shizu-Chan try to calm him down.

Shinra: "now, now there's no need to fight with the injuries you both had".

Izaya: "yeah ah, where my shirt and coat"?

So I put my shirt and coat, that which is cover in blood and torn. I walk out of the room and saw Celty sitting in the couch without her helmet. She came toward me and she held her PDA in my face.

Celty: [so, how are you feeling?]

Izaya: "feeling great!"

It been a few minutes, we were all chit chatting about stuff, but I was thinking about that girl. The way she was moving, using those switchblades. She was amazing; she was like a combine of me. I need to look up about her later.

Shizu-chan: "hey Izaya, Izaya".

Shizu-chan snaps his fingers in front of my face, and I snap out it.

Izaya: "what"?

Shizu-chan: "I got a question, why did you try to save that girl"?

Izaya: "WH-what"!

Shizu-chan: "you hear me, why did you try to save that girl"?

Izaya: "because, hum…."

I start to blush, my face was cherry red.

Shinra: "are you blushing"?

I started to blush even more. I put my hood over my head to hide the redness, until Shizu-chan removes it off of my head.

Shizu-chan: "oh my gosh, his face is red as a bamboo's butt".

I try to hide my face from everyone. Everyone just laugh, making me blush even more.

Shizu-chan: "Izaya is in love".

Everyone one was mocking me.

Izaya: "shut the hell up"!

I grab my switchblade and it strikes his chest.

Shizu-chan: "why, you little fucking flea, I'll kill you"!

Shizu-chan picks up the coffee table, and about to throw it at me, until Celty use her shadows to stop him.

Shinra: "now, Shizuo put the table down slowly".

Shizu-chan did as he was told, Celty release him from her shadows.

Shinra: "mine, mine Izaya, if I know any better, I'll say you're in love".

He said while tilting his glasses.

Izaya: "I'm not I just met her, I don't even know her name".

Shinra: "whatever, Shizuo I need you to take Izaya home"?

Shizuo: "hell no"!

Shinra: "sorry, but Izaya too weak to walk home by himself, I mean the yellow scarves are popularly looking for both of you right now and going to kill you".

Shizu-chan: "why not, let Celty drive him home"

Shinra: "the roads are too slick, either you walk him home or he can sleep in your apartment".

Shizu-chan: "fine, I'll walk him home, c'mon Izaya".

I walk toward Shizu-chan, still mad at him.

Shizu-chan: "ready"?

Izaya: "whatever".

Shizu-chan and i both walk out of the door.

Shinra: "bye guys, try not to kill each other".

He said as waving his hand goodbye, and shutting the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes: I change the way I write little so yeah enjoy the story.

Streets of ikebukuro

Shizuo's pov

'This damm cold, I'm freezing my ass out here'. I turn my head to see how the flea is doing and He looks totally space out, not even noticing I'm looking at him.

"Hey flea" I said. I try given him a small push, but he wouldn't even response. I figure he's still mad at me for what I said earlier. "I'm sorry". He snaps back to reality and look at me.

"What"? Izaya said confusingly.

"I said I'm sorry" I said.

"For what"? He said angrily

"For embarrassing you, but tell me this why did you try to save that girl"? I said curiously.

"Because that girl's parents were shot" he said sadly.

"Why do you care"? I said.

"Because my parents were shot a long time ago". He said sadly.

I was surprise and a little sorry for him, I mean have his parents kill by some madman, I can see why he's so twisted, making people jump off of roofs and telling them secrets, he wants them to feel the same pain as he felt. I look at Izaya and I saw a single tear came rolling down his face. I chose to annoy it.

Izaya and I were still walking, until I felt a tug on my shirt, and I saw Izaya pointing down an alley. I look down the alley and saw the yellow scarves and the girl from earlier. They were beating her up. I came charging at them, as soon as they saw me they went running.

Izaya's pov

As soon as shizu-chan chases them away, I walk toward the girl. She could barely stand and she was cover in blood and bruises. She turns her head toward me and took off running. I ran after her. "WAIT"! I shouted but she didn't stop.

She took a sharp turn down an alley. I went down the alley and I found her lying on the snow. I came toward her, and help her to sit. I look at her face and she was beautiful. She slowly opens her eyes and then her she push me away. "Stay away from me"!

"I just want to help you". I reach my hand out to her, but she pushes my hand away.

"Just stay away from me". She closed her eyes and started to cry.

I reach my hand toward her again and as soon as my hand touches her soft face, she filches. She opens her eyes and looks at me. I give her a friendly smile. "See, I won't hurt you". She looks at me confusingly. "Oh my, your freezing, here". I hand her my jacket and pick her bridle style. Soon later she falls asleep. I grab my phone and called shinra.

Shinra's apartment

I walk toward the door with the girl in my arms. I knock on the door with my foot and shinra open the door. "Izaya, come in, come in".

I walk in the apartment and walk in to a room. "Just put her there". I did as I was told and put her on the table. "Now get out until I'm done okay". I walk out of the room and shut the door. I sat at the couch and watch TV, seconds later I fall asleep

Hours later, I heard the door open and I saw shinra came out of the room. "Oh you're awake".

"Yeah, so how is she". I asked.

"She is alright, she just needing some rests". He answered.

"That's good". I smile.

"Do you want any tea"? He asked.

"Yeah, I would like some tea, please". I answered.

Few minutes later, shinra brings two cups of tea. "So, that's the girl, who you were chasing". He asked.

"Yeah". I answered.

"I see, she looks beautiful". He said

"Yeah, I guess". I answered as I took a sip of tea.

"I can see, why Shizuo thinks you had a crush on her". He said.

I frown and set my tea on the table. "I love her, but I love all my humans, so it's not any different".

"Keep on saying that, and everyone think you're crazy". He said, which I almost laugh out loud.

"Whatever". I said as I took another sip of tea and place it on the table.

"It's getting late; you can sleep on the couch". He said as he took his and my cup to the sink.

He looks in the closet and throws a pillow and blanket at me. "thanks, Shinra".

"Whatever, good night Izaya". He said as he turns off the lights and went into his bedroom.

"Good night, shinra"! I shouted. I lie down on the couch, and fall asleep.


End file.
